One Week Girlfriend
by Park JewelMinga
Summary: Remake from Novel by Monica Murphy / Crack Pair / Kim Jongin - Xi Luhan / GS. Luhan seorang mahasiswi dan bekerja di bar untuk memenuhi kebutuhan keluarganya. bagaimana jika seorang pangeran kampus menawarinya menjadi pacarnya selama satu minggu. apakah yang terjadi dengan Luhan selama satu minggu dengan pangeran kampus itu.
1. Chapter 1 Sinopsis

**Sinopsis:**

 _"Sementara. Satu kata itu sangat sempurna menggambarkan kehidupanku beberapa tahun belakangan ini. Aku bekerja pada pekerjaan sementara hingga akhirnya aku bisa bebas. Aku adalah ibu sementara untuk adik lelakiku sejak ibu kami tak memperdulikan kami berdua. Dan aku adalah gadis sementara yang bisa_ _didapatkan para pria karena aku adalah cewek gampangan. Menurut rumor, setidaknya._

 _Namun sekarang aku adalah pacar sementara dari Kim Jongin, legenda football dan anak emas kampus ini. Dia tampan, manis— dan dia menyimpan lebih banyak rahasia dari yang aku simpan. Dia membawaku ke dalam kehidupan palsunya dimana semua orang kelihatannya membenciku. Dan semua orang kelihatannya menginginkan sesuatu darinya. Dan kelihatannya, satu-satunya hal_ _yang diinginkannya adalah...Aku._

 _Aku tak tahu apa yang bisa kupercaya lagi. Yang kutahu adalah, kupikir Jongin membutuhkanku. Dan aku ingin selalu ada untuknya. Selamanya."_

Dalam hidupnya, Luhan selalu mengira tak ada orang yang benar benar menginginkannya. Ibunya terlalu sibuk dengan masalahnya sendiri hingga tak punya waktu untuk dia dan adik lelakinya. Para cowok menganggapnya cewek gampangan yang dengan mudah bisa diajak tidur. Hingga pada suatu hari, ketika Kim Jongin datang dan menawarkannya pekerjaan, dia menganggap ini hanyalah omong kosong yang lain.

Kim Jongin cowok popular di kampusnya. Dia punya banyak teman dengan sederetan fans yang akan dengan senang hati melompat ke tempat tidur bersamanya. Dari luar, hidupnya sangat sempurna. Namun, di dalam dirinya dia tahu bahwa dia tak akan pernah utuh lagi. Dan ketika saat yang paling ditakutkannya tiba— pulang ke rumah—dia tahu bahwa dia tak akan bisa melakukannya seorang diri. Dia butuh seseorang untuk melindunginya. Seseorangyang bisa menjadi penyelamatnya.

Yang satu membutuhkan yang lain, hubungan saling menguntungkan itulah yang pada mulanya mempertemukan Jongin dan Luhan. Ada banyak rahasia yang terungkap, ada banyak kenyataan yang menyakitkan. Namun Luhan membuktikan bahwa dia selalu ada ketika Jongin membutuhkannya.

Hanya saja ketika semuanya tak tertahankan, Jongin selalu mendorongnya menjauh. Selalu. Hingga di suatu saat, ketika akhirnya Luhan menjadi terlalu lelah untuk kembali padanya. Dan pada saat itulah Jongin menyadari satu hal. Perasaannya kepada Luhan lebih nyata dari yang selama ini dia kira.

* * *

 **Copyright© 2013 by Monica Murphy**

* * *

Im back guys…

Kembali lagi dengan remake novel… dari novel ini yang diganti Cuma cast aja… so, ini cerita milik Monica Murphy dengan judul yang sama…

So guys… ini baru synopsis… mau liat respon dulu … kalo lumayan ya dilanjut deh…

Selain ChanBaek Shipper… Octrat juga penggemar Crack Pair.. makanya untuk karakter yang sesuai cerita ini yaitu KaiLu…

Sorry untuk ff "Story Of My Life" .. saya hapus dulu.. belum ada ide soalnya.. jadi, mau khusus author remake dulu… hehehe…

R n R please …

* * *

Octrat

9 Oktober 2015


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle: One Week Girlfriend**

Cast: Kim Jongin - Xi Luhan & Other Member

Genre: Romance, Drama, Litte bit hurt

Rated: T+

Warning: GS / Typo's

* * *

 **\- Prolog –**

Terlalu terjebak. Dua kata singkat ini berputar dalam kepalaku berulang-ulang. Deskripsi sempurna tentang bagaimana perasaanku saat ini. Terlalu terjebak dalam kata-kata manis memilukanmu, dalam lengan kuat dan kehangatan bibir lembutmu. Aku begitu terjebak dalam...kehidupan kepura-puraan yang membuatku benar-benar begitu tenggelam kedalamnya. Dan apa kau tahu? Aku menyukainya. Sangat menyukainya. Meskipun kutahu, ini semua palsu. Bahwa caramu bicara padaku, menatapku, menyentuhku. Menciumku...semua itu untuk

pertunjukan. Aku menjadi semacam perlindungan bagimu tapi aku tak peduli. Aku menginginkannya. Aku menginginkanmu.

Apa yang tak kumengerti adalah mengapa kita di sini. Sekarang, Aku di tempat tidurmu dan kita setengah telanjang, lengan dan kaki melilit satu sama lain, selimut tergelincir dari tubuh kami karena kulit kami begitu panas, rasanya seperti kami sedang terbakar hidup-hidup. Kau terus menciumku dan berbisik di telingaku seberapa besar kau menginginkanku dan oh, Tuhan, aku pun menginginkanmu, namun suara kecil yang mengganggu dalam kepalaku mengatakan bahwa kami hanya memiliki satu hari tersisa untuk bersama dan kemudian kami kembali lagi ke dunia nyata. Di mana kau akan mengabaikanku. Dan aku mengabaikanmu.

Kau akan mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan—mengejutkan orang tuamu dan orang lain di rumah sehingga mereka tak akan mengganggumu lagi. Dan aku akan mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan, uang yang kau janjikan padaku untuk 'menerima dengan sabar segala omong kosongmu selama tujuh hari' sehingga aku bisa mengurus adik laki-lakiku setidaknya untuk waktu sedikit lebih lama lagi. Kami akan kembali ke peran kita seperti biasanya. Dimana kau membenciku dan aku membencimu.

Ini akan menjadi sebuah kebohongan. Aku mungkin membencimu sebelum segala kejadian ini, tapi sekarang... Kurasa aku jatuh cinta padamu.

* * *

 **Copyright© 2013 by Monica Murphy**

* * *

 _4 hari sebelumnya..._

 **Jongin POV**

Aku menunggunya di luar bar, bersandar di bangunan berbatu bata kasar dengan tangan yangberada jauh di dalam saku sweatshirtku, bahuku membungkuk melawan angin. Malam ini benar-benar dingin dan gelap karena awan menggantung rendah di langit. Tidak ada bintang, tidak ada bulan. Menyeramkan, terutama karena aku berdiri di sini sendirian.

Jika hujan turun dan dia belum juga selesai kerja, lupakan saja. Aku akan pergi. Aku tidak membutuhkan omong kosong ini. Panik melandaku dan aku menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Aku tak bisa pergi dan aku tahu itu. Aku membutuhkan dia. Aku bahkan tak tahu dia siapa, dan pastinya diapun tak mengenalku, namun aku membutuhkannya untuk bertahan. Aku tak peduli jika kedengarannya aku cengeng atau apa, itu benar.

Tak ada jalan lain untuk aku bisa menghadapi minggu berikutnya dalam hidupku seorang diri. Suara musik dari bar kecil itu terdengar sayup-sayup dan aku

mendengar setiap orang di dalam tertawa dan berteriak. Aku bersumpah aku mengenal beberapa dari suara itu. Ujian tengah semester sedang berlangsung dan seharusnya sebagian besar dari kami belajar, bukan? Membusuk di dalam perpustakaan atau membungkuk di meja, kepala tenggelam di dalam sebuah buku, atau di depan laptop. Membaca ulang catatan, menulis makalah, apapun.

Alih-alih begitu, sebagian besar temanku berada di dalam bar itu dan mabuk. Kelihatannya tak ada yang peduli jika hari ini baru hari selasa dan masih tersisa tiga hari lagi untuk tes dan seharusnya mereka bersiap-siap. Ujian ataulibur, tapi setiap orang fokus pada fakta kalau minggu depan kami libur. Kami semua antusias untuk keluar dari kota kecil tempat kami kuliah ini.

Seperti aku. Aku akan keluar kota hari sabtu sore. Meskipun aku tak menginginkannya. Aku lebih suka berada di sini. Tapi aku tak bisa. Dia akan selesai bekerja tengah malam nanti. Aku menanyakannya pada pelayan lain yang juga bekerja di La Salle ketika aku tiba di sini tadi, sebelum yang lainnya tiba. Dan sekarang dia sedang bekerja di dalam, di dapur, hingga dia tidak bisa melihatku. Dan itu bagus.

Aku tak ingin dia menyadari kehadiranku. Belum. Dan katakanlah beberapa orang yang disebut teman-temanku juga tak perlu tahu untuk apa aku kesini. Tak ada yang tahu rencanaku. Aku takut mereka akan membicarakanku jika mereka tahu.

Dalam hidupku, aku bertingkah seperti punya banyak teman karena aku terlihat selalu dikelilingi banyak orang yang dipanggil temanteman, padahal aku tidak dekat dengan satu pun. Aku memang tidak ingin dekat dengan mereka. Karena dekat dengan seorang dari mereka hanya akan mendatangkan masalah.

Pintu kayu tua berayun terbuka, berderit di engselnya, suaranya menyerangku seperti serangan fisik di dadaku. Dia memasuki kegelapan, membanting pintu dibelakangnya, suaranya bergema dalam keheningan udara malam. Dia memakai mantel tebal berwarna merah, membuat kakinya yang tertutup celana ketat hitam terlihat semakin jenjang. Beranjak meninggalkan dinding, aku mendekatinya.

"Hey."Pandangan waspadanya ketika melihatku mengatakan segalanya.

"Aku tak tertarik."

Hah? "Aku belum memintamu apapun."

"Aku tahu apa yang kau inginkan." Dia mulai berjalan lagi dan meninggalkanku di belakangnya. Mengejarnya sebenarnya, aku tak merencanakan akan melakukan hal ini.

"Kalian semua sama saja. Berpikir kalian bisa menunggu disini, berharap bisa mencegatku. Menjebakku. Reputasiku berkembang jauh lebih hebat dari apa yang sebenarnya telah kulakukan dengan beberapa temanmu," dia menegakkan bahunya sembari dia berjalan semakin cepat. Untuk seseorang sekecil dia, dia benar-benar cepat.

Tunggu sebentar. Apa sih yang dibicarakannya? Apa sebenarnya maksudnya?

"Aku tak tahu yang kau bicarakan."Dia tertawa namun suara tawanya terdengar rapuh.

"Kau tak perlu berbohong Kim Jongin, aku tahu apa yang kau inginkan dariku."

Setidaknya dia mengenalku. Aku memegang lengannya ketika dia akan menyeberang jalan, menghentikan langkahnya dan dia memandangku. Jemariku seperti tergelitik, padahal aku hanya memegang kain mantelnya.

"Menurutmu, apa yang kuinginkan darimu?"

"Seks." Dia menyebutkannya, mata hijaunya melebar, rambut pirang pucatnya bersinar terkena cahaya lampu jalan di atas kami.

"Dengar, kakiku sakit dan aku sangat lelah. Kau memilih malam yang salah untuk berpikir kau bisa bersamaku."

Aku benar-benar bingung. Dia berbicara seolah dia adalah pelacur bayaran dan seolah aku berharap dia bisa memberikan oral seks cepat atau sejenisnya. Memandanginya, pandanganku jatuh pada mulutnya. Dia memiliki mulut yang sempurna. Penuh, bibir yang seksi, dia mungkin saja bisa memberikan layanan oral yang luar biasa jika aku boleh jujur pada diri sendiri, tapi itu bukanlah alasanku berada disini.

Membuatku panasaran sebenarnya berapa banyak teman se-timku yang pernah bersamanya. Maksudku, satu-satunya alasanku berbicara dengannya hanya karena reputasi yang disebutkannya tadi. Tapi aku bukan sedang mencoba membelinya untuk seks. Aku mencoba membayarnya untuk perlindungan.

* * *

 **Copyright© 2013 by Monica Murphy**

* * *

 **Luhan POV**

Kim Jongin si anak emas kampus memegangku seolah dia tak akan melepaskanku. Dia besar, tingginya lebih dari 6 kaki dan dengan bahu yang seperti pegunungan. Karena dia bermain football, itu bukan sesuatu yang mengejutkan, bukan? Dan aku pernah jalan dengan beberapa teman se-timnya. Mereka semua berotot dan besar.

Tapi tak seorangpun dari mereka membuat jantungku berpacu hanya dengan memegang tanganku. Aku tak menyukai bagaimana aku bereaksi padanya. Biasanya aku tak bereaksi kepada siapapun. Dengan segenap kekuatan, aku melepaskan diri dari genggamannya dan menjauh dari hadapannya, mencoba memperoleh sedikit jarak.

Sebersit pandangan memohon melintas di matanya dan aku membuka bibirku, siap mengatakan kepadanya untuk menjauh ketika dia memegangku dengan erat.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu." Merengut. Aku meletakkan tanganku ke pinggang, dan sangat sulit melakukannya karena mantel bodoh tebal yang kukenakan. Di luar sini sangat dingin dan rok tipis yang kukenakan untuk kerja memperihatkan kakiku seluruhnya.

Syukurlah ada mantel wool ini, biarpun aku tahu bosku membencinya. Katanya itu sangat tidak seksi. Aku siap berdebat dengannya tentang apa itu seksi. Tip yang kudapatkan tetap banyak. Aku mendapatkan lebih dari seratus dolar untuk malam ini saja. Biarpun sebenarnya semuanya telah ku belanjakan. Uangku selalu sudah dibelanjakan bahkan sebelum aku benar-benar mendapatkannya.

"Kenapa kau membutuhkan bantuanku?" aku bertanya.

Dia memandang sekitar. Seolah dia khawatir orang akan melihat kami. Bukan sebuah kejutan. Sebagian besar cowok tidak ingin terlihat bersamaku di depan umum. Terkadang benar-benar menyebalkan, menjadi ayam kampus. Aku bahkan tidak kuliah di universitas bodoh itu.

"Mungkin kita bisa pergi ke suatu tempat dan berbicara," dia menyarankan dengan senyuman tipis.

Aku yakin cewek-cewek akan meleleh ketika pertama kali melihat senyum itu, dengan tampang memperdaya yang dimilikinya. Wajahnya sangat tampan dan dia mengetahui hal itu, dengan alis gelapnya yang sangat cocok dengan rambut coklat dan mata birunya yang menyolok. Tapi aku bukanlah cewek kebanyakan. Aku tidak akan terperdaya oleh sebuah omong kosong.

"Aku tak akan kemanapun bersamamu untuk berbicara. Jika kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu, kau bisa mengatakannya disini. Dan katakan dengan cepat, karena aku ingin pulang." Aku sangat yakin ibuku tak ada di rumah dan adik lelakiku sendirian.

 _Tidak bagus._

Dia menghembuskan nafas berat, tersinggung. Aku tak peduli. Apapun yang ingin dikatakannya bukanlah hal penting untukku. Tapi aku sangat penasaran, jadi aku ingin tahu. Jadi aku bisa menikmatinya nanti.

Kim Jongin tidak akan berbicara dengan gadis sepertiku. Aku cewek lokal. Cewek asli kota ini. Dia adalah _quarterback_ (penyerang belakang) tim football juara di universitas.

Demi Tuhan, dia seperti superstar, tersohor dengan fans dan segalanya. Sementara aku mengerjakan pekerjaan menjijikan dan bisa kehilangan pekerjaanku kapan saja. Ibuku seorang alkoholik yang kerjaannya hanya tidur, dan adik lelakiku yang mulai teribat masalah di sekolahnya. Dunia kami benar-benar bertolak belakang dan aku benar-benar tak mengerti kenapa dia mau berbicara denganku sekarang.

"Minggu depan liburan Thanksgiving," dia memulai dan aku memutar mataku.

Duh, aku benar-benar bersyukur ada liburan. Itu artinya orang-orang akan berlibur dari kota ini dan bar akan kosong, membuat pekerjaan tak terlalu banyak

"Lanjutkan."

"Aku harus pulang ke rumah." Dia berhenti, tatapannya seolah membakarku dan kegelisahan mulai memenuhi pikiranku. Aku tak tahu ada apa denganku.

"Aku ingin kau ikut bersamaku." Baiklah,aku tak menyangka yang satu ini.

"Apa? Kenapa?" Matanya bertemu dengan mataku sekali lagi.

"Aku ingin kau berpura-pura menjadi pacarku untuk seminggu." Aku menganga kepadanya. Aku merasa seolah aku ini ikan yang sekarat. Menutup mulutku, dan membukanya lagi. Seolah aku menghirup nafas terakhirku, dan seolah aku benar-benar melakukannya.

"Kau bercanda." Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan.

"Aku tidak bercanda."

"Kenapa aku?"

"Aku…" dia kembali menggelengkan kepalanya dan menutup mulutnya, seolah dia tak ingin memberitahuku. "Aku akan membayarmu."

Aku menyilangkan lenganku di dadaku. Dan sangat sulit melakukannya terlebih karena aku mengenakan mantel tebal ini. Aku membenci mantelku tapi mantel ini adalah yang paling hangat yang kumiliki. Aku menduga aku pasti terlihat canggung.

"Aku tidak dijual."

"Aku tidak ingin membayarmu untuk sesuatu yang berbau...seksual." Suaranya turun satu oktaf dan membuat tubuhku merinding. "Aku hanya berharap kau bisa berpura-pura menjadi pacarku. Kita tak harus berbagi kamar atau sesuatu semacam itu. Aku tidak akan mencoba memasuki celanamu, tapi kita akan kelihatan seolah kita pacaran, kau tahu kan maksudku?"

Aku tak menjawab. Aku ingin dia terus berbicara jadi aku bisa mengingat bagaimana si Kim Aneh Jongin ini memohon padaku untuk menjadi pacar pura-puranya. Tidak ada momen yang lebih nyata dibandingkan saat ini.

"Aku tahu kau punya kehidupan dan pekerjaan dan apapun hal lain yang kau lakukan. Mungkin akan sulit bagimu mengenyahkan segalanya dan pergi bersamaku selama seminggu, tapi aku bersumpah, aku akan membuatnya sebanding dengan waktumu."

Dia membuatku terdengar murahan dengan pernyataan terakhirnya itu. Seolah aku ini pelacur yang bisa disewa siapa saja. Masalahnya cerita tentangku sudah kelewatan dan berkembang pesat di luar sana. Cerita yang sangat luar biasa, dan aku tak tertarik untuk repot-repot membantahnya. Tak ada gunanya.

"Berapa yang akan kau berikan?"

Matanya mengunci mataku dan aku terjebak didalamnya. Antisipasi menggelora didalamku dan aku menunggu jawabannya.

"Tiga ribu dolar."

To be continue…

* * *

 **Copyright© 2013 by Monica Murphy**

* * *

Lanjutannya ni cingu…

Maaf yaa nggak bisa fast update … soalnya lagi di tugas akhir ni saya….

So ? kee yaa cingu…

Octrat

13 Oktober 2015


End file.
